A Spirited Dawn
by beast5200
Summary: What if the night Yang let the search for her mother take her too far ended a bit differently? What if in that abandoned barn they found a lost little girl with no memory of the world she now finds herself in. What you get is a Dawn to a whole new day. Contains an OC. This is my first foray into FanFiction so please Read and Review. Influenced from playing too much Bloodborne.
1. A Beginning

RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and the late great Monty Oum. I do not make any money from this nor will I ever pretend that I own RWBY.

Thanks for reading.

* * *

Cold. Why is it so cold. I think as I slowly wake up.

Where am I? I question as I glance around the dilapidated brown hay barn I must have used as shelter.

It feels as though I'm trying to swim through jelly, I realize as I struggle to stand up off of the frozen dirt floor.

Snow. That is why it's so cold, I noticed when I glanced through a broken window next to what used to be a front door. That's when I noticed something seemingly out of place within this silent world of black trees and white ground.

A sound. Something is moving. I whip my head towards that direction, fast enough that my vision goes blurry and I have to lean against the door frame.

Yellow? Trailed by red? What? As my vision finally clears I see a young girl whom I can only describe as yellow. Yellow hair in pigtails with yellow clothes. Behind her is a red wagon following along diligently with a small pale black haired toddler wrapped in a bright red blanket sleeping soundly.

Yellow seems to be just standing there. Frozen. She is covered in bruises and looks like she can barely stand.

That's when I noticed the Darkness. A creature that, to me, looked like a man draped in the shadow of a wolf. He was growling at Yellow. I didn't like that.

Before I knew what i was doing I found myself charging the creature. Adrenaline and spirit fueling my movements. I snarled and pounced at the dark wolfman. It turned. And batted me to the side with one of its claws.

Pain. Then fear when I saw its bone colored face. I landed between him and Yellow who is now looking at me in confusion and worry.

Now filling with desperate anger and determination I jump as soon as the wolf swings its claw at me once again.

Relief. The creature of darkness is dead, blood dripping from its throat, as I stumble back to my feet. Black drips off my chin and face as a disgusting taste fills my mouth.

I turn back to face Yellow who is looking at me in equal parts fear and relief.

"Are you oka-," I ask as I suddenly notice that I am having trouble breathing and my knees give out, yet I'm not falling to the ground. I glance down.

A claw belonging to another of those dark wolves is pierced through my small frame dripping a deep crimson. Right through the left side of my chest. Where my heart should be.

Darkness consumes me completely then.

To the symphony of a crying child.

* * *

Beep… Beep… Beep…

"Is she going to be alright, Doctor?"

"I'll be honest with you. It is a miracle she is even still alive."

Beep… Beep… Beep…

"She is healing but slowly. Her aura's reaction to the healing dust is exemplary. But still the damage is quite extensive. It will be a while yet."

" But her will is strong. She will wake. I have faith in her."

"Any luck in finding out who she is?"

"No... It's like she doesn't exist."

Beep… Beep… Beep…

"I'm not sure she can hear us but… go ahead you can speak to her."

"Okay… Hey um. I don't know what your name is. No one does. So it would be super cool if you could wake up so I can thank you for saving me and my baby sister. You bought enough time for Uncle Qrow to show up and kill those Beowolves. He rushed you here as fast as he could. I'm sorry that I did that. I'm sorry that me being stupid nearly hurt me, almost got Ruby killed, and… and… PLEASE WAKE UP! I'msorryI'msorry... I'm so sorry I just wanted to find my mom."

"Hush. it will be alright. She ain't dead yet. Besides Qrow has faith in her, so we can too. She'll be alright."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Beep… Beep… Beep…

"Well at this point, I can safely assume that this little girl is alone in this world. No one has come to claim ownership of the girl. And honestly no one seems to care except for some staff and your family. If she doesn't remember her family, and there is a very good chance that she will suffer from amnesia since it has been so long, she will be all alone. If you want to I can get some paper work sorted out. You could adopt her. All we will need is for her to wake up and a name."

"..."

"Well it is just something to think about."

Beep… Beep… Beep…

Growl!

Beep… Beep… Beep…

"Hello?" I squeak out. Pain grips my dry scratchy throat as I moan from hurt. I hear someone quickly shuffle to my side. It takes a titanic effort for my eyes to open. Only for me to immediately pinch them shut from the bright fluorescent lights. The beeping, the lights, and the smell of antiseptics, eeyup I'm in a hospital. "Water," I attempt to say. Whoever was there must have gotten the message as I soon found myself slowly draining a glass of water that was being held against my lips. After several more attempts I'm finally able to keep my eyes open.

At first all I see is the white ceiling. Nothing interesting there. After a moment I finally realize that I may be able to turn my head. Slowly to the left I see a door. Leading to a hallway. The floor is concrete. The bottom half of the walls are green. The top half is white, with a single green swipe at about head height to an adult. There are several machines. Tracing the wires I find that one needle goes to my arm, several pads are attached that are probably taking my vitals, and lastly a strange machine attaching to my chest. Slowly turning to the right I see a man with fiery blonde hair. Just like Yellow from my dream. His eyes were blue and I couldn't help but think his face was handsome. He was wearing jeans and a yellow button up dress shirt. My gaze falling past him I notice Yellow and Red asleep on a bench. They were both using Red's cloak as a blanket. And Finally I noticed a black haired man who reminded me of Red. Black hair, red eyes, pale skin, and wearing a gray long coat with a black dress shirt and pants. Turning back to Yellow's dad I find him patiently waiting for me to finish taking in my surroundings.

"What's your name kid," Yellow Dad asks.

My eyes grow wide as I realize I have no Idea who or even what I am. I don't remember family, friends, life, even this world that I am on. I know nothing. I am nothing. And that is the single most terrifying thing I've experienced. But alas I technically have no other experiences whatsoever so it wins by default. Still it is an experience that seems to hollow out my very soul. I find myself crying into this man's shoulder as he does his best to comfort me. I was so scared and confused that I didn't even realize the hysterics I found myself in.

After I calmed down, I soon found a nurse confronting Yellow Dad, leaving enough space for whom I was assuming Red's dad to come up to me. He looked into my eyes and the deep sincerity in his crimson orbs took me off guard for a moment. "I just want to thank you for protecting my nieces. You bought enough time for me to slay those Beowolves and I'm not sure... If I would have been able to get there in time without your help," the newly revealed to be uncle shed a single tear while whispering the last part, but quickly composed himself.

'So it wasn't a dream. And those creatures are called Beowolves?'

"Your welcome," I choke out, my voice still sounds like I've gargled gravel especially after that last crying session but it was impossible to miss the honesty in my statement. I truly meant it even if I didn't truly register the depths my own thoughts on the matter at the moment.

"Well I knew you were a spirited kid. I believed that you would pull through," the uncle stated trying to change the subject.

But something he said gave me pause. "Spirited." Why does that word resonate in my soul like it does. Why does that word seem to mean so much to me. Why does that word feel right. "That's my name!' I shout in excitement only to reach up to my throat and start coughing. A few minutes and glasses of water later I'm finally well enough to talk. Almost normally too.

"Spirited that's my name...

Or well my name means "spirited" anyway…

Brady.

My name is Brady!

B-R-A-D-Y.

Oh I'm just so happy I figured it out. I can remember things I just can't do it normally. I have to lead into it. If that makes any sense." I ramble off at no one in particular excited that I can remember something even if it was a roundabout way to discern something.

"Well, My name is Qrow, blondie over there is Taiyang, little blondie is Yang, and little red is Ruby. I'm glad I could help you but it's about time for me to head back out. A hunters job is never done. I'll come back and visit sometime, alright," the newly minted Crow responded trying just a little too hard at being cool and aloof. I guess he tries to keep an image or something.

"Aww do you have to leave now Uncle Qrow?" whined Ruby as she was just waking up.

"Don't try to act too cool to care," warned Yang. Clearly seeing through his act.

Qrow quickly skulks out the door with a quick mutter of I love you brats. Yang quickly scurries up to my bed. Looking like she wants to hug me but is scared she may hurt me. I reach over to give her a gentle hug. Hugs are meant to be given freely and frequently in my opinion. After the hug she steps back.

'Probably still upset thinking its her fault.'

Yang opens with a simple question violet eyes filled with worry and guilt.

"Are you okay?"

A deep crimson claw.

Pierced.

Right through my chest.

Where my heart should be.

'Calm down I need to calm down. I'm panicking. I don't need to panic. It's over. It's all over. There are no wolf men here. There is no Darkness here.'

When I finally came to I was being comforted by Taiyang and a doctor. Yang is sniffling in the corner. I had a panic attack. My throat was stinging again. I must have been screaming. Those were the words right before it happened. Oh this is going to be a problem. Now I just need to calm down enough to explain.

"I'm sorry. That was what I said right before… before," I whisper shuddering.

"Well I think she will be oka-," I flinch, "alright. She will be alright," the doctor quickly corrects himself. As he backs away from my bed. I notice that right beside Taiyang is Ruby looking up at me curiously.

"Here you look sad," she states as she hands me a cookie. A half eaten slobbered on chocolate chip cookie. 'Cookies always make me happy," said silver colored eyes brimming with honesty and innocence. The unconditional love of a good natured toddler.

I take said cookie and inhale it, before the doctor can say anything against the idea. It tasted so good. Best thing I had ever eaten, because of how much Ruby genuinely cared about me. And the fact that I can't remember ever eating before.

"You have fangs," states Ruby simply.

"What? What do you mean I have fangs. I don't have fangs that's crazy talk… Wait... I don't know what I look like. That is a weird feeling. Do you have a mirror or something?!" I ask quickly feeling a dark pit eating out the bottom of my gut, but still doing my very best to stay calm. And almost succeeding.

Yang pulls out a small pocket mirror and brings it to me from across the room from where I assume she was sulking about accidentally causing one of the several breakdowns I've had today.

"Thank you very much Yang," I state trying to make her feel a little bit better. I don't like seeing her sad, especially when it's my fault. Taking the mirror before I forget why I have it I quickly get to studying my features. Two orbs of golden amber stare curiously into my own. Captivating me for a moment. Blinking owlishly, to break the spell, I then notice my very dark brown hair hanging loosely that drapes just past my shoulders, Long thin eyebrows, small button nose, thick eyelashes, overall thin face, thin lips, short round chin, my skin, while pale for being inside for so long, still appears to be a light tan color from years of constantly being in the sun. All and all I look like an average seven year old girl.

"I do have fangs. I'm sorry I didn't believe you Ruby," I apologize as, low and behold, I did in fact have very short, stubby, hard to notice, canine like fangs.

"That's okay," Ruby immediately perks back up from me calling her crazy. She seems to swing between moods very quickly, but then again I can't imagine her being any older than four so I guess that's to be expected. And now that she is up close I notice her hair is actually a very dark red that fades to a lighter red at the tips.

'Strange. I think? It has to be natural. Too young to dye it.'

"Well it was great meeting you Brady, but we have to get going. Yang starts Primary school tomorrow. She just recently turned six, so she is ready to start her public education. Qrow and I also teach at Signal so we have to get some rest tonight. I'll be back tomorrow after school to see how you're doing," Taiyang explains while he gathers their stuff so they can head back home.

"Oh… Okay," I reply slightly dejected but that only lasted until I let out a monster yawn that drained the energy right out of me a moment later. "Man I'm really tired," I explained to no one in particular as I was already mostly asleep. I finally dozed off to the chorus of several heartfelt goodbyes. For the first time I can remember I slept with a smile on my face.

* * *

AN:

So that's the end of the first chapter. Again. I edited it a bit. Almost figured out how to make it look presentable. SO now I shall start work on the second chapter. Please Review. Especially if you notice something grammatically incorrect. I need help with that sometimes. Anyways, Thank you for reading the first chapter of A Spirited Dawn.


	2. Recovery

This chapter brought to you by lack of sleep and vacation.

* * *

Boring. That is the only way I could possibly describe this first week since I've awoken from the coma. Oh and embarrassing. Like horribly embarrassing. Let me explain. The first two days are just a blur. I think I ate but I was just so drained. I lacked the energy to do anything. The third day I was awake all day but I still couldn't do anything. That was the day I learned that I was still bedridden and would have to get physical therapy. Not surprising considering I've been in a coma for several months. At least the blonde nurse gave me a pen and sketchbook. My doodles were terrible though. I couldn't hold my hand still. All my lines were wobbly.

The next day was the worst. I had to go to the bathroom. And I could not get out of bed. That poor green haired nurse. I was so humiliated. But it did help that she explained that what she was doing wasn't the first time she did that for me. I was in a coma for a long time. It made me feel a little better but I hated the feeling of being a burden and not even being able to do this simple thing myself. I learned a valuable lesson to not take anything for granted.

Taiyang, Yang, and Ruby showed up everyday! But it was always later in the day so I always too tired to remember anything besides it was pleasant company. I hated feeling so useless and not being able to participate in the world around me. It was slowly driving me mad.

Day four I made a discovery. I was doodling absent mindedly I noticed that I wrote a few letters. B.D. in the margins of one of my earlier doodles. So I used all of day four just trying to figure out why I wrote that. It didn't hit me till later that day when Crow dropped by for a visit. He absentmindedly mentioned something about being up till dawn. That was when I figured out my name. Brady DawnStrider. Crow just had a way with saying the right thing at the right time. Armed with a name Crow was able to increase his efforts of finding anything out about who I was. I was excited and incredibly nervous of finding any info about my past. What if my family weren't good people. Or maybe they all died. But what if they were worried and searching for me. At this point I didn't want to know but I couldn't afford not to know. I didn't sleep well that night.

Day five I was sick of being is that damn bed. I tried to get out of bed and stand. My legs had no chance of supporting my weight and I collapsed like a felled tree. From my position on the floor I felt the lowest I ever imagined possible. It seemed to last hours but was merely three minutes. I broke down and cried myself to sleep after I was helped back into bed. I was nothing. I could do nothing. I felt lower than dirt. I was worthless. I might as well have died.

When I woke up again I found myself with company. The doctor who was in charge of my care. He was middle aged with fading brown hair that was parted down the middle. I was unable to see his eyes behind his small round spectacles. And his mustache was so large and bushy it looked as if it was his mouth. He was a bit portly the unbuttoned hospital lab coat not helping to disprove that observation. His voice was soft and kind. "Hello my dear. Whatever could be the problem to bring about that little episode from yesterday? Hmn?"

"I just want to be able to do something, ANYTHING!... I feel so useless here," I state in hysterics.

"Have I ever told you how it was you survived your ordeal, miss?" I shake my head slowly starting to calm down. "Well my dear you were very lucky. According to our medical scans it turns out your heart is in the center of your chest. In fact several of your internal organs are shifted around." I tilt my head in confusion. " It was quite fascinating to see someone whose body was so similar yet so very different. A very peculiar birth defect indeed. But that is only half of it. Your aura, your very soul, seems to be tied very closely to your blood much like the hunters of old." My eyes widen in surprise. "For most people their aura is spread evenly across their body with the ability to channel their aura into specific parts of their body to produce various effects. More aura to your legs letting you run faster. More aura to your arms to lift more. Etc. etc. etc." I nod for him to continue. "You on the other hand will have a much easier time channeling your aura since it mostly manifests in your blood. It is something that I actually haven't seen before but I have heard of it. You also will have very strong healing abilities. Your soul will do a great job healing your body, but it is a double edged sword." I lean forward slightly taking in every word he says. "The problem you're having now is your aura is weakened and since it is tied to your blood your body is weak as well. If you weren't strong willed you would have died. Your determination saved you. And if you ever lose that you will likely die." He pauses a moment to let that revelation to set in. "Your rehab will be incredibly arduous. But it will strengthen body and soul. So if you're ready I'll help your to your wheelchair and take you to the gym. So are you in?" He gives a knowing smirk.

I stare into his eyes mine burning in concentration as I put forth all my effort to stand. I manage to stand but that is all. Still the look of surprise on the doctor's face is well worth the effort. "So I have to strengthen my resolve to get any better," I wheeze from exertion, "then let's get started. No time like the present." I take a single step. The doctor catches me before I fall. I look up at him.

"Let's start small with just a trip around the halls. You don't start Physical Therapy till next week technically." His smile mirrors my own. He isn't going to hold me back but help me get ahead. My respect for that man grew more and more the more tired I got as the day drew on. I was asleep by the time Taiyang and crew showed up. I'm sure Ruby and Yang were upset about that but they didn't wake me up so I'm sure they'll get over that.

The next month went by in a pleasant blur from that point on. Every day ended with me sleeping soundly from exhaustion with a smile on my face. I was slowly getting stronger and my mood was improving little by little every day. Steadily I started regaining my abilities to take care of myself one by one. Though I will admit that my time in the hospital hurt my dignity. It got to the point that I honestly didn't get embarrassed being seen naked. Why would I be. It isn't anything different from other people. Nothing truly special above my skin. And I had to get used to it anyway while being retrained. Since they removed the machine attached to my chest they had to wrap bandages around my chest. Bandages that needed replaced every evening after a long day of rehab and a sponge bath. Every day was a different nurse so I could never keep track of them.

As the days stretched on I even started to see my doctor as something more. He was almost like an uncle to me. He genuinely cared for me and encouraged me when I needed it. But he never held me back. Always gently guiding me forward. That man became family to me. Just like Taiyang, Yang, and Ruby. And Qrow. I learned how to spell their names when I drew a picture of them sitting in my hospital room. Yang corrected me and took the drawing with her when they left that night. Her sour mood was healing at the same rate that I was. And now that she wasn't so mopey she was boisterous and loud. Almost too loud at times. But only almost. Ruby was hyper and brutally honest, but yet somehow sincere and sweet. It was a spectacle. Ruby seemed to have already start seeing me as another older sister for her. At first I wasn't sure how to feel about that. But once I started reading books to her, after her pleading for quite some time, I began to see her as family as well. I needed more time with Yang and their dad more before I could see them that way, but one thing I learned from this ordeal was that time was something I had plenty of.

* * *

Today was ending just like every other day in this hospital except for an excited, but for me nervous, energy sweeping through everyone present in my room. Ruby was on my lap as we just finished Beauty and the Beast; a story about a woman falling in love with the only faunus in a village outside of Mistral.

Ruby yawned as she leaned into my side even more. I couldn't help but yawn moments later. I was still tired from my exercises. Yang was the next to go while leaning against Taiyang on the bench. Taiyang couldn't help but chuckle a little to himself. Qrow was absent.

"How long have you been here?" Ruby questions tiredly. I have to stop and think about that. The incident happened in late November. This is late September.

"Ten months," I reply quietly. "I was asleep for at least eight of them. Has It really been that long?"

"I'm so tired I wish I could sleep for eight months straight," Yang quipped, "School's alright, but it isn't fun without Ruby there. It's just so long and boring. All we learn is reading and writing and history and stuff. We don't even learn how to fight. It's a regular school and I want to be a huntress," Yang finishes off her tirade with a pout.

"I'd rather go to school than stay with Mrs. Brown." Ruby insists. "She's a big meanie face." Ruby sits and contemplates for a bit before asking, "Maybe Brady can watch me if she ever can leave? When can you leave?" She asks now her eyes boring into mine filled with hope.

"Well I've got a week. And Qrow hasn't found anything about my past so I've got nowhere to go," I reply slowly.

"Nonsense you're coming home with us," Taiyang explains matter-of-factly, "I already have a bedroom setup."

My head jerked to the side as I stared the man down. "Really!" I exclaim hope and excitement bubbling in my chest. My heart. My soul. That's what I've been worried about. I was afraid of where I could go. Afraid of where I would end up. Afraid I would be useless.

Ruby uses the red blanket she wears like a cloak to wipe some tears off my face. "Don't cry Brady. Do you not want to live with me?" Ruby is starting to cry herself, afraid that I don't like her.

"No Ruby. I love you ya little squirt. I'm just happy. I'm just so happy I can't help but cry." I answer wiping away her tears.

Yang just smiles smugly. She knew. "Jerk," I say to her. "You coulda told me instead of letting me worry myself to death." I stick my tongue out at her.

She laughs and so does Taiyang. I laugh. Ruby laughs because she doesn't want to be left out. "What's so funny?" Ruby asks.

* * *

AN: Well here is the second chapter. I decided to call it here. I'll try to make the next chapter longer but this seemed like a good place to cut it. I'm trying to work on showing not telling but no one is the best on their first attempt. Still I'm working on it. Any way I'll keep working on this. Getting these chapters out as fast as I can. See you next time. Oh right I'll try to have more Yang in the next chapter. Thank You for your time.


End file.
